


Love and Chocolates

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Edward had never been a fan of Valentine's Day but now that he has someone in his life he wants to spend it with he might just change his mind on the holiday.Aka Eddie gives Batman chocolates but he has to do it in his own weird way.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward had never been a fan of Valentine’s Day. It was too cheesy, too commercial, and just plain stupid. It didn’t help that he never had anyone to spend it with.

But even though he disliked the holiday he still wanted to do something for it. After all he was a supervillain and it was a holiday, that was a perfect combination. He couldn’t just sit around and do nothing while other villains put their Valentines themed plans into action.

Also, this year he very much wanted to break his lonely tradition of spending the holiday alone and he knew just the man to spend the night with.  

Yes, this year Edward decided he was finally going to spend Valentine’s Day with someone he really liked. Even if it wasn’t for long.

-

He set his plan into motion that night as early as he could. He wanted to make sure that Batman was fully focused on him and not busy with whoever else was planning on pulling a scheme that night.

Edward had brought all he needed for this, a riddle had been sent to the GCPD headquarters, and now he patiently waited for Batman on a rooftop with a grin already on his face. This was already so much fun.  

It didn’t take long for the Dark Knight to show up. He landed on the rooftop and surveyed the area around him. Edward was pretty sure that Batman looked surprised under his cowl from the way he was staring at Edward, who was sitting at a fancy looking table for two with candles and a heart shaped box of chocolates on it.

“What is this?” Asked Batman, sounding more perplexed then upset.

“It’s my Valentine’s Day surprise for you! The chocolates are all dark, I assumed those would be your favorites.” Edward beamed at Batman, he was very proud of himself and all the hard work he had done to set up this little dinner for two.

“Why would you give me chocolates?” Batman approached the table and cautiously opened the lid of the chocolate box.

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day and I wanted to give you a gift. And chocolates are the perfect gift for this day! I would have gotten you one of those stuffed bears too but you don’t seem the type to appreciate those.”

Batman stared at the chocolates a little while longer before finally looked at Edward again, who happened to still be smiling brightly.

“How do I know these aren’t poisoned? Or that this isn’t some kind of trick?”

Edward was almost offended by that. How could Batman think he would pull something like that? It took no great intelligence to poison someone and it was very boring too. “Because I’m not The Joker or Poison Ivy. Since when would I simply poison you?”   

“You do have a point there. You’d never poison me, it would be too simple. But if I’m going to eat these I’ll still have to test them for poison just to be safe.” Batman closed the box and then tucked it under his arm.

Edward couldn’t help but be disappointed that Batman wasn’t going to stick around to eat the chocolates and talk. Even though Edward wasn’t the biggest fan of dark chocolate he still wanted to be able to share them with Batman.

He was about to complain when Batman’s voice stopped him. “Oh, and Edward, thank you for these. They do look nice. I’ll have to repay you sometime.” And with that Batman took the chocolates and vanished into the night like he always did.  

That response definitely made up for Edward not being able to spend the night with his favorite arch rival. He smiled and couldn’t stop himself from let out a lovelorn sigh as he watched Batman grapple away. Tonight had been the best Valentine’s Day of his life, even though he had participated in the cheesiness of it all. Maybe there was a point to this stupid holiday after all. 

As Edward sat at his rooftop table he wondered what Batman would repay him with. Hopefully it would be another chance at dinner.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce eats the chocolates.

Bruce sat in the chair to the Batcomputer, the box of chocolates he had received that night in his lap while he ate the limited-edition Valentine’s Day truffles inside. He had never been the biggest fan of dark chocolate but he had to admit that these were very good. The fact that they weren’t poisoned also helped him enjoy them.

“Master Bruce, where did you get those?” Asked Alfred as he peered over one of the computer monitors. “Did Miss Kyle give them to you?”

Bruce smiled at his friend, “I actually got them from a not-so-secret admirer.”

Alfred chuckled, “well you seem to have plenty of those don’t you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't care that it was no where near Valentine's Day when I wrote this. I just had to write it because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.


End file.
